This invention relates to an improved safety apparatus for attachment to a bicycle to prevent the bicycle from tipping over backwards when the front wheel thereof is raised above the ground. In another aspect, this invention relates to an improved safety apparatus for a bicycle to stabilize the bicycle when the front wheel of the bicycle is elevated above the ground. In still another aspect, this invention relates to a wheeled vehicle that includes two primary wheels for supporting the vehicle and rider thereof and secondary wheels to stabilize the vehicle and rider when only one of the primary wheels is in contact with the ground.
In recent years, an unusual fad has been developed by teenagers and other youngsters in the riding of two-wheel vehicles such as conventional bicycles and motorcycles. The fad involves a stunt or trick wherein the two-wheel vehicle is ridden by raising the front wheel of the vehicle above ground level and balancing the vehicle on the rear wheel while it is ridden. In slang terms, this feat is known as "popping wheelies".
In order to perform the above-mentioned stunts and feats of daring on a two-wheel vehicle, it is necessary for the rider to have a very good sense of balance whereby the rider of the vehicle can elevate the front wheel of the vehicle so as to change the center of gravity of the vehicle to where it is directly above the rear wheel. Unfortunately, if the rider should become over-balanced rearwardly, the vehicle is prone to turn over or tip over backwards, causing possible injury to the rider. Additionally, when two-wheel vehicles, such as conventional bicycles and motorcycles are ridden with the front wheel elevated for long distances, it is very easy to become over-balanced if the rear wheel of the vehicle should strike a small object or encounter a small, unexpected hill or incline. In such instances, very serious, and sometimes fatal, head and neck injuries have been suffered by riders.
When the two-wheel vehicles are ridden in the wheel-up position at slow speeds, an additional problem is encountered in that the vehicle is relatively unstable and will often tip over or turn over to the side. This also has caused serious injuries to riders of such vehicles.
It is, therefore, apparent that there is a need for a safety device for a two-wheel vehicle that will prevent the vehicle from tipping over rearwardly and to stabilize the vehicle when the vehicle is ridden with the front wheel elevated.